Reverse Charades
by Cinma
Summary: Because it's not enough to celebrate the end of the year with a huge party and food; in which Naruto suggests a game, Sasuke gets harassed, and Shikamaru wishes that he hadn't shown up. Implied SasuSaku.


_Disclaimer: Naruto belongs solely to Masashi Kishimoto._

.

.**  
><strong>

**Reverse Charades**

* * *

><p>Only Haruno Sakura was able to successfully scare the Rookie Nine into attending a ridiculous New Year's Eve party every year. Thankfully, the celebration was being hosted at the Hyuuga district this time – Sasuke had vehemently refused to use his house after the macaroni incident in the kitchen – and so far, things were looking pretty good. Until, that is, Naruto suggested the game of "Reverse Charades" which began as a friendly competition—<p>

And then all hell broke loose.

.

.

"I never would have taken you for a cheater, _Uchiha_."

"Don't act as if you weren't using your Byakugan earlier, _Hyuuga_."

"Maybe you should tell your girlfriend next time to not mouth the words."

_"Hey! Leave Sakura-chan out of this!"_

"Shut up, Naruto! You're the one using sound effects!"

"Should have made the rules clearer, huh?"

"It's YOUR game, idiot! You should know the rules already!"

"Cheaters! Your whole team is full of them!"

.

.

"Okay, seriously guys," Sakura said, feeling the beginning of a migraine as the shouts continued. "Guys... FINE, WE DON'T GET THE POINT!" A bunch of groans filled the room, save for one extremely smug Hyuuga. "Now, it's my turn to guess."

"I'll time!" Tenten offered. "Since Shikamaru wandered off, Ino can take over the flashcards."

"I hate flipping the cards," Ino complained, reluctantly taking the deck from Tenten's hands. "Last time I got shoved and _someone_—" she glared at Naruto "got FOOD in my hair."

"No one asked you to come," he retorted, sticking his tongue out at her. "Besides, maybe if you did your job _correctly_—"

"Like you could do any better!"

"…we wouldn't have lost!"

"Just admit your team sucks," Neji said. "It'll save us all the trouble."

"_Shut it, Hyuuga."_

"Sasuke-kun, Neji – sit _down_," Sakura hissed, taking a seat in the designated chair that faced her team members. "Ino, show them the card."

"Wait!" Tenten shouted, hurrying to adjust the timer. "Okay… one, two, go!"

.

.

Ino flipped the card over.

* * *

><p><em>Frisk.<em>

.

.

.

"Don't you dare touch me," Sasuke warned, eyeing the blonde's hands.

"Well," Naruto said, impatient, "how the hell are we supposed to do this then? I can't just fr—MMPF?"

"Do you want us to fucking lose?" he hissed, releasing his hand from Naruto's mouth. "Just…think of something. But don't you _dare_ lay a finger on me."

"Perfect!" Lee shouted merrily, his face a myriad of emotions. "Oh, the expression of youth!"

"Lee—"

"No, what – _get off_!"

"Oh." Sakura's eyes widened. "_Oh_. OH! I know this!"

"WHAT?"

"_What."_

"I get this all the time!" she explained, excited. Sakura rubbed her temples, trying to think of the word. It was on the tip of her tongue… "Ugh, I hate when this happens."

"… Sakura-chan?"

"Who the hell has been touching you?" Sasuke said angrily. _What the hell?_

"I knew my Sakura-san would be able to guess!" Lee gushed, his hands accidentally slipping farther down out of joy, making a particular raven-haired male stiffen.

"Lee, get your fucking hands _off_ of me."

"No!" Naruto said, pushing the two. "Sakura-chan hasn't guessed yet! We need two more points to—"

_"Give it up, Uchiha. Your team can't win."_

"No one asked you, bastard!"

"Guys! Shut up for one second! I _know _this!" Sakura bit her lip, staring hard at the three shinobi in front of her. "Hm… OH! It's fr—"

"Frisk, damn it!" Sasuke finally snapped, his temper flaring. The pressure of his foot on Lee's face increased as his teammates sent him a rather nasty glare. "It's _frisk_."

"What the hell, Sasuke-kun," Sakura muttered, crossing her arms in a huff. "Couldn't you have waited – I don't know – a few more _seconds_?"

.

.

"Final score," Tenten began, tallying up the points on the notepad. "Team Destiny wins with twenty-five points and Team Ramen loses with twenty-three!"

"Thank god this is over," Ino grumbled.

"Aw man," Kiba groaned, "Chouji ate all the food! Hinata and I are starvin' over here!"

"N-No, it's fine," Hinata reassured, smiling. "I ate earlier..."

"HINATA! HI!" Naruto greeted from between the bickering males. He turned towards his teammates, cupping his hand over his mouth, and shouted, "We call Hinata next year! Sakura-chan would've easily guessed frisk if the bastard on the team let me _touch_ him."

"... Fr—Frisk?"

_Thump._

"What the hell, Naruto? Don't you ever freaking learn?" Kiba yelled, setting down his plate of food to tend to his teammate.

"I CAN'T HELP IT! SHE _ALWAYS_ FAINTS!"

.

.

.

"Shikamaru!" Sakura glared at the lazy genius currently napping on the couch. "I thought I told someone to _tell_ him to stop by the store?"

"You told Shino," Ino reminded her, then rolled her eyes. "Great going, forehead."

"Well how was I suppose to know he was going to disappear?"

"He does this," Ino emphasized, "every year."

"Hey! I can't keep track of everyone, you pig!"

"Do a better jo—"

_"Does this mean we're not getting anymore food?"_

"Shut. _UP_. Kiba."

.

.

Shikamaru cracked an eye open, a blatant display of irritation on his face.

"I knew I should have gone to the store..."

.

.

.

"And we win. _Again_."

"Shut your face, Neji! We let you win!"

"Resorting to petty excuses is a little embarrassing, don't you think so?"

"Fuck you, Hyuuga. We'll have your ass next year."

"_Guys, seriously!"_

"Really, now?"

"Yes, really."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Re—"

"SHUT UP, ASSWIPE NUMBER TWO! GOD, IT'S JUST A GAME. GET OVER IT."

.

.

Yes, only Haruno Sakura could gather the Rookie Nine to attend the New Year's Eve party.

Every. Fucking. Year.

.

.

_"... Who the hell was frisking you?"_

_"Seriously, Sasuke-kun? You forfeit the game and that's the only thing you have to say to me?"  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Inspired by a game of charades that my friends and I played.<strong>  
><strong><strong>Also, if you've never played this game before, you really should! SO. FUN.<strong>**  
><strong>But... HAPPY NEW YEAR'S (EVE), EVERYONE! 2012 is such an ugly number.<strong>

**Andddd, yay! We're not dead! ...Yet :P**


End file.
